A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a corner joint for a window or door frame that is easy and economical to assemble, and preferably which seals the ends of the frame members to each other.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A corner joint for a window or door frame, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes first and second frame members each having a mitered end, at least one cavity in each mitered end and at least one side wall opening into each cavity. A screw boss is disposed in the cavity of the first frame member, and a detent lug on a flexible resilient portion of the screw boss is received in the side wall opening of the first frame member. A corner key has a first leg received in the cavity of the first frame member over the screw boss to hold the screw boss in place, and a second leg received in the cavity of the second frame member. A screw extends through the side wall opening in the second frame member and through the corner key, and is threaded into the screw boss to clamp the mitered ends of the frame members together. A sealing gasket may be captured between the mitered ends of the frame members.
The detent lug preferably has an angled face to engage the mitered end of the first frame member and cam the flexible resilient portion of the screw boss inwardly during insertion of the screw boss into the first frame member. Registry of the detent lug with the side wall opening in the first frame member allows the flexible resilient portion of the screw boss to snap the detent lug outwardly into the side wall opening thereby securing the screw boss in the first frame member. In different preferred embodiments of the disclosure, the detent lug is disposed on an arm flexibly that is resiliently cantilevered from the screw boss, or on a flexible resilient side wall of the screw boss.